He's an Addams!
by ReaperLuci
Summary: When Voldemort attacks, Harry is forgotten for his older brother. Raised by one of the most undesirable families in wizarding history, how will he turn out? LV/HP, LM/HP, SS/HP, LV/LM/SS/HP. Kink warnings will be at the beginning of each chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Crossover for Harry Potter and Addams Family

Title: He's an Addams?!!!!

Genre: Adventure/Erotica/Romance

Summary: The Potters had two sons; a three year old Thomas, and a two year old Harry. The night Voldemort attacked, both the cursed one himself and Harry were hit by a killing curse. Voldemort died, Harry disappeared from England, and Thomas was named the boy-who-lived. Now, what would happen if Harry reappeared on the table in a house feared by all wizards, he was raised by a family feared by all wizards? Why, he would have to be an Addams, wouldn't he?

Warnings: bdsm, incest, fisting, beastiality, torture, erotica, (others I'll decide later)

Pairing: LV/HP, LM/HP, SS/HP. Maybe others

Prologue:

Harry Potter is not the boy who lived; He is the boy who was sacrificed. According to the ministry records, Harry Potter never lived past that fateful October evening. His older brother, Thomas, did though. Seeing as Thomas was born on July thirty-first as well as Harry, only two years before Harry, and he had a similar name to Voldemort's true name, He was taken to be the most likely boy-who-lived. That October night that Voldemort attacked the Potter household was a terrible one. James and Lilly Potter were asleep when Voldemort barged into their house. They had been given a sleeping draught by their friend, Peter Pettigrew.

He had mixed it in their tea earlier that night so as to make it easier to break in and kill the Potter children. Voldemort swept past the sleeping adults and up the stairs, going straight for the playroom that the boys were in. When he opened the door, He saw Harry in his baby bed and Thomas on the floor, on the other side of the room, playing with his magical wooden blocks.

Voldemort decided that since Harry was closer, he would kill him first. He raised his wand and prepared to shout the killing curse, but something in the young boy's eyes stayed the words from his mouth. The young boy of only a year was the cutest little thing he had ever seen. He had hair of the blackest pitch, that stood out from his head in ever which way. His eyes were big and almond shaped, the color being a captivating emerald color with little spots of red near the pupil. Voldemort shook as a chill swept through his body. He walked over the child he knew as Harry and picked him up, if he had his way, then the child and he would be together forever. Voldemort raised his wand and shouted the killing curse, aiming for the other Potter child, Thomas. His eyes widened in shock as the two-year old fell backwards and the curse bounced off the mirror behind him and rebounded into himself and Harry. Thomas's cries and Voldemort's and Harry's screams mixed; Thomas from fear, Voldemort from the pain of his body evaporating, and Harry from the pain of his magic ripping itself apart.

An hour later found Dumbledore and a handful of Aurors rushing inside the room. He noticed the robes that had once clung to Voldemort's skin laying on the floor. He then noticed Thomas' shrieks and the still body of Harry Potter lying in this crib. He sighed sadly, shaking his head at what could only be the corpse of the Potter's youngest son, and walked over the crying Thomas. His eyes twinkled as he noticed a cut on Thomas's head in the shape of a checkmark, it resembled a V almost. He picked the toddler up and held him over his head, declaring loudly, "THE BOY-WHO-LIVED!". As everyone began the cap and cheer, not a single person noticed the body of one Harry James Potter evaporate in a shower of sparkling magic.

The next day, everyone in the wizarding world new of Voldemort's supposed demise at the hands of Thomas James Potter and there were many parties and celebrations. No one cared that the body of Harry could not be found. No one cared that a baby was found the very day of their celebrations by a family considered the richest, most eccentric and scary of all wizarding family to exist. The baby was adopted into this family and lived happily for many years as a child could possibly live in a family such as his own. A family...of Addams.

***

I am writing this story because I love Harry Potter and Addams Family and I love them even more when they are crossovers. This is the first fan fiction that I have ever typed up and published online, so I'm really looking forward to any reviews. Constructive criticism only please. I really don't like reviews where people fuss about how they don't like the story because of the pairings or names or some such content. I also do not like flaming. Complaining because of spelling or how the story's content doesn't flow is one thing, but if someone complains because my story is a gay romance I am going to reply with some not so nice words. Also, I will be leaving the explicit content out of these chapters. To find the story that includes all information and explicit content please go to my account. My account is currently being temperamental, but I will have it fixed and working in no time flat…hopefully. Lol My username on that site should be reaperluci or ReaperLuci. From now on, author notes shall only be at the bottom of each chapter, unless extremely important. All warnings shall be placed at the beginning of each chapter. Now then, I hope you enjoyed my prologue. Please look forward to the next chapter coming soon. ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

He's an Addams?! Chapter 1

Warnings: Violence, gore, mild sexual content between adults, killing of various…things.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Addams Family. I do, however, own the plot, ideas, themes, and any other thing you find in these chapters that does not strictly come from the Harry Potter book/movie series or the Addams Family TV. series and movies.

***

Morticia and Gomez were walking the swamp when they heard sounds of splashing and hissing. Wondering what could have possibly gotten through the various booby traps around their house, they went looking. When they walked around a quite dead tree, their eyes opened slightly in surprise.

In front of them was a naked babe with pale skin that glistened in the moonlight. He, for it was obviously a he from the penis that clearly showed in the frontal regions, had spiky black hair that blended perfectly with the night and bright green eyes with red specks. The babe was currently sitting in the edge of the swamp biting the head from a frog. Morticia's mouth fell open as the child dug his sharp shark looking teeth into the body of the amphibian and ripped a hunk of meat off. As he chewed, he ripped the legs off and giggled as blood splashed his hands and face.

"Tish." Morticia looked to her side and could clearly see that Gomez was enraptured by the blood covered fiend. His eyes were alight and he had the look of that hungry monster she loved so when she first met him.

"Yes Gomez?" She didn't really need to ask Gomez what he desired, for she knew it. She wanted it as well.

"I want him Tish. He'd fit right in, don't you think? A little blood adoption would do, yes? We could pass him off as Wednesday's twin! Obviously, the idiots who left him here couldn't handle his sweet side! We should take him in!" Gomez was practically pleading with her. Being the man of the house, he knew it was ultimately her decision what happened. It was not really the men that controlled the family after all, it was the woman.

She glanced at the child again as she heard a scraping sound and more hissing. Ah, it seemed that they had been noticed. The babe had thrown away the carcass of the half eaten frog and started crawling towards them, foul sounding hisses coming from his mouth and his slitted pupils were glaring death at them. Her mouth twisted into a smirk as she brought a knife from her cleavage and threw it into a clawed hand reaching for her feet. The babe let out a shriek and brought it's other hand to pull the knife from its mate. He grabbed hold of the hilt and pulled roughly, giggling as blood erupted from the wound that he had only made worse. Morticia's eyes gleamed as she watched the babe place his fist in his mouth, sucking the blood from it.

"Gomez. Pick him up. We shall perform the ritual as soon as we get home. Clean him properly and bring him to the ritual room. I will ready Wednesday and Pugsly. I want to be finished as quickly as possible. Obviously he is in need of a proper family. Anyone who tries to say he is not ours will not be able to find proof. He will be ours by the morning." Morticia had made her mind up. The boy would become Wednesday's twin and her son. She would slaughter any who dared challenge her claim.

She watched as Gomez reached for the babe and was bitten for his effort. The boy has taken his fist from his mouth as soon as Gomez reached for him and latched onto the heel of Gomez's hand, digging his sharp teeth in eagerly. Gomez reached for the boys feet and tried to pull him off, laughing merrily.

"Ah! Tish! Look at this little rascal! He already knows who his father is! Quite a grip he has with those teeth!" Gomez's face was alight with joy. Obviously the thought of such a blood thirsty being as a son made him happy. She could tell that he could not wait to have it official. She smiled as she brought her hand to the babe's face and smacked him lightly.

"Now, now, child. You should learn not to bite others so tactlessly. How would you know if my Gomez did not have poison in his blood? Release your teeth so that we may leave this place and make you ours. I dare say that you will fit in with the other heathens inhabiting our residence." Morticia's voice was amused as the convinced the child to release her husband's hand. The babe grinned and let Gomez hoist him into his arms and began to play with her knife.

The walk back to the house was full of laughter as her husband tried to keep the boy from stabbing him with his new found weapon of choice.

When the rest of the Addams family met the new addition they absolutely loved him. Grandmamma saw the babe an immediately went to her cauldron to begin making the potions needed for the ritual. Wednesday glared at him before twisting the head off her doll and throwing it at him. She smirked and thumped her bottom down next to his when he caught the head and proceeded to gnaw its face off. Pugsly just looked at him before going back to his game of "Try to smash Thing with a mallet." Lurch only thought about how he would have to clean up a proper room for the babe before he was told by Gomez and Morticia to not bother. As Wednesday's new twin it would only be proper for them to room together until decided otherwise. Besides, there was only one Addams cradle and it wasn't like there was no room.

Hours later the house was filled with thumps and screaming as the ritual was completed. The thumps came from who knows where, while the screams were the final ones of blood sacrifices used in the ritual. After all, blood rituals needed sacrifices to work properly. No one would notice if a few…unmentionables disappeared from the streets.

The Addams' looked down on the newest addition to the family. Morticia had decided to name the boy Peur, the French translation for fear. She thought it a proper name since just the sight of him would cause fear in anyone. Except the Addams of course. Peur was quite normal to them. During the ritual Morticia and the rest of the family had mixed a sample of blood from each of them in with the potions, said some words, killed a few sacrifices and fed the whole nasty concoction to the baby soon after. They also had a magical renaming ceremony. The ceremony rid all magical records of the baby's previous life and name and created new ones with his new name, Peur Mortimus Addams. The ceremony only changed the magical records unfortunately. It could do nothing for written records such as birth certificate and such things.

After the ceremonies, Peur and Wednesday had been settled down into the Addams crib and after a bottle of whatever concoction Gomez felt like making, they quickly fell asleep. Peur's claws clutched around a doll's head and Wednesday\s hands around the body. The Addams family gradually made their ways to their own rooms and the only screams heard that night were the ones from the master bedroom. Though, those were a regular occurrence and were only dully noted by the other residents.

END OF CHAPTER

YAY! My first chapter is finally over! I'm so happy. I know it's kind of short and I'm really sorry about that, but I'm terrible with beginnings. The chapters will get longer and longer as I develop the characters and story though, so fret not! Lol Now then, I've got an idea that I think a lot of you readers are going to like. I would like everyone to leave a review after this chapter about anything you would like to see in this story. I promise not to laugh or ridicule any idea. I'm doing this because there are some things I know I will never think of and I know that anyone who has the guts to read an Addams Family/Harry Potter crossover has got to have a good imagination. I don't care what kinks you want to see, what childhood happening you want to see Harry, now Peur, experience, or person you want to see murdered or tortured, I do not discriminate. I am a severely sadistic woman and I see no problem with kinks such as extreme bondage, tentacles, were animals, or anything's else. I also love a good torture session. I also need ideas for the comedic part in this story because if were left to me…There would be lots of pain and torture of stupid people…because that what I find funny lmao Oh, Uncle fester won't show up yet. Seeing as he doesn't show up in the movie until a while after Wednesday is born, he won't show up for a little while. Unless you want him to be like the TV. show and have him there when the children are…children. Just tell me what you want and I'll see to adding it in. Anyway. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of He's an Addams and I hope you all feel the desire and need to leave really awesome reviews or really sucky ones…though please don't make me cry. Lol My stories are my babies and any hate mail will be used to fuel the fires to heat up the milk bottles!!! Lol Till the next chapter readers! *poofs out*


	3. Chapter 3

He's an Addams Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the Addams family belong exclusively to their creators. I'm just borrowing the characters and a little of the plot lines for my own convenience in this story. Anything else…is mine and if you want to use ideas from this story…You darn well better ask me or I will be really upset and you really won't like it.

***

It was big, REALLY big. Colossal even. Friggin' HUGE is what it was. It was so huge it made his eyes hurt trying to take the whole thing in. Never mind that, it made his eyes hurt looking at it anyway. The fact of the matter was, it was big, it was ugly, and he wanted nothing to do with it. Neither did the other two. If they had their way…the whole thing would be destroyed and they would never have to deal with the darned thing ever again. It couldn't be helped though. It was in those RULES that man came up with. They had no choice, they had to do it. He wanted to know why they couldn't just destroy the rules too, but she said every person had to respect the rules no matter if he didn't like them. He pouted and looked at her but the ever present smirk stayed fastened on her face.

"Peur, you remember what I told you?" Morticia smirked as pouting son gnashed his teeth together and growled at the building they stood in front of. It was preschool. One of those dreaded buildings that man said she had to send her children to. That THING that would try to make her children like the others. Well, she really didn't have to worry about it at all. It wasn't like her children would reduce themselves to "fitting in."

"I know mother. Listen to the teachers and don't bite anyone unless it's off school grounds." Peur scratched his head and looked at Wednesday. He didn't like any of the rules. It wasn't fun. Why did he have to listen to stupid teachers? It's not like they were smart anyway. Don't bite any one? What if he got hungry? Was he supposed to sit still and twiddle his claws? It was so unfair and not fun at all! Father told him he wouldn't be able to bring any of his "toys." He really didn't know how he was going to make it.

"Yes, those are a couple of the rules. What are the others?" Morticia was really having fun with this. Preschool for her children. Such a torture her children would have to endure. She smiled. They would build up a great emotional and mental endurance from this, she was sure. Her smirk widened just a tad when Peur grumbled a bit before sighing and looking back at her.

"No killing, maiming, torturing or anythingelse that would get me locked in jail before college. It's not fair though, mother! How am I supposed to have fun in such a place as this?" Peur was pouting now, wishing he had his knives and explosives. He looked at his hands. He even had to file down his claws because Mother didn't want him gutting anyone who annoyed him. That went right along with the no going to jail before college. He sighed. Azkaban sounded like such a delightful place though. His eyes gleamed as he thought about if it was possible to suck the soul out of a soul sucker. Food for thought, certainly. It would be a good experiment as well.

Morticia smiled at Peur, Wednesday, and Pugsly as she herded them to their designated classroom. At least her little hellions would be in the same class and not start fights with out each other. It would be unfair for one of the three to have more fights than the others. Such contests should be left at home where foolishness was welcome. In public, it was best to remain stoic and poised so as to unnerve any others. It was the pureblood way after all. She smiled to herself. Although, even to the purebloods, the Addams Family were in a league all their own. As she left the building that would be the torture of her children for the next 9 months, she smiled to herself and thought of the day when the world found out that there was yet another Addams to add to the extensive list.

***

European Ministry of Magic

Hall of Births and Adoptions

8:00 Am, Nov. 1 (year?)

Morticia smirked at the little man cowering in front of her. This little man happened to be in charge of magical adoptions and it was his responsibility to catalogue every adoption made in the European magical sector. She wouldn't dare go to the British magical ministry. The whole place was full of bumbling monkeys, they were utterly incompetent.

"L-Lady Addams? Wh-What would you r-r-require on the fine d-day?" John Young was going to faint. He really was. What was the matriarch of the Addams family doing here? He looked at the "thing" she was holding in her arms. It sort of resembled a baby, and he would have no problem if it wasn't for the mouth full of sharp teeth covered by a muzzle and the clawed hands clutched firmly to the head of a doll baby. He shuddered as he looked into the red flecked eyes and turned to face Lady Addams who wasn't much better. The woman was as crazy as the rest of her damned family, he had no doubt. She was cold hearted and cruel and he wanted her out of his office faster than you could say _stupefy. _The smirk on her face did nothing to assuage his fears.

"I would like to announce my family's blood adoption of this young one. I know it is illegal to use blood magics at this time, but there was nothing else that could be done. He was in terrible form and it needed done immediately. I'm sure you will have no problem with it?" Morticia's eyes gleamed as John sweated in his seat and pulled files from his desk.

"N-No madam. I have no problem with that at all. Just fill out these forms and no one will know other than you and m-myself. Blood adoptions are no longer il-l-legal after all, not if they are done after the official adoptions." John pulled his handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped his brow. He was telling the truth. Blood adoptions were made legal just a while ago. They were the only legal branch of blood magic at the moment and they were only legal after the official adoption papers had been pulled and filled out and signed by the minister, but he would tell no one about the boy. He had no problem about keeping this particular secret. He feared what the Lady Addams would do to him if he even muttered a sound resembling the information. He shuddered and handed her the papers.

***

Agghhhh! Peur was going to rip off the little brat's head! He can't stand her little valley girl voice and her teddy bear loving, "lets all be nice and bake cookies" attitude! He really couldn't stand school and the little blond haired, blue eyed freak in front of him just made it official. He looked around desperately for Wednesday, but his twin was all the way across the room being chided for punching a boy in the nose. He almost cried, _almost. _He wouldn't though, nope. What he was going to do was pull the plastic fork from lunch out of his pocket and shove it through the throat of the stupid girl talking to him a mile a minute. He hated girls. He _really _hated girls. Wednesday, mother and grandmamma were alright, but any other female was a whore in his mind. They were all annoying little whores. He glared at the _whore_ in front of him and imagined digging his claws into her sweet little stomach and ripping it out, feeding her her own intestines and watching as the life left her ugly blue eyes. Finally the last bell of the day rung out through the classroom and he grabbed his sister and got the hell out of there. As he met Pugsly out by the front entrance and Lurch opened the car for them, he looked back at the building he called hell and imagined it burnt to the ground. Ah, such sweet dreams he had. Now, if only it really _would _burn to the ground.

***

Peur chuckled darkly as he prodded the thing in front of him. It looked like some twisted form of a monkey/snake/gator animal mix-up. The ugly thing looked like a monkey with scales, claws, gator teeth, snake fangs, and a screeching-hissing voice to go along with it all. It was adorable. Now if only he could get the damned thing to stop trying to eat him.

***

Morticia was smiling. Not a good sign. Never a good sign really, not that Peur was worried of course. Nope, he never worried when his mother was smiling, not one bit. She wasn't scary at all when she smiled. She was fetching really. She looked better when she was thinking of something potentially painful and bloody though.

The last time Peur had seen his mother smile was when…He shuddered. Peur really didn't want to think about it, but…The last time his mother had smiled like she was now was when she told him he had to dress like a normal person. She made him wear denim and a polo shirt. It was hideous and despicable and he hated every moment of it. That was probably the reason his mother was smiling. She was going to make him do it again. He just knew it. The woman was pure evil, no doubt. He smiled as well. I was why he loved her so though. There was no doubt about that either.

***

Morticia had decided that the glamour on her son could be removed now that he had moved to elementary. He would be going to a magical elementary just like every other magical child in the magical world. Wednesday would be joining him so she could curb his baser instincts when needed. Unfortunately, Pugsly had moved to the grade higher, so he would be in a different class, but that was alright. She was sure her little terror would be fine. He might be a little upset that he would have to keep filing his nails. Not as short as when he was in primary school, but certainly enough as to round out the edges. She smiled as she looked upon the scowling visage of her children, school never would agree with any of them it seemed.

***

Vicious screeched as he watched his master duel with his sire. Those long shiny, sharp things were in their paws, acting like extra long claws as they went back and forth trying to hit each other with them. He screeched again as his master scored a hit on the sleeve of his sire and hissed in outrage as his master was soon beaten down once again. His master was only a youngling as yet, so it was expected for him to be less powerful than his sire. Vicious though, thought that his master was doing very well in catching up and bettering his skills. Soon, the youngling would pass the sire and all would be well. He was sure of it. As his master stood and talked with his father for a while, he wondered if it would be considered rude to claw the sire's eyes out for daring to raise a claw, even in training, to his master.

***

Peur pulled his hair as he considered the snake monkey in front of him. The damned thing had latched onto him after he found it and refused to leave. Mother had said it was his familiar and their magic had bonded. She said there was no way to be rid of the thing. He didn't mind really. It was just the fact, that no matter how many times he stuck the stupid thing in the chair, it _always_ absorbed the electric. He scowled as his familiar did that screeching-hissing laugh he was so familiar with and grinned as it suggested playing with a few of the children in the playground down the road. He supposed Vicious could be helpful at times of boredom. He grabbed the can of flesh eating powder as walked by the cupboard. A little trip to the playground's sandbox was definitely in order.

***

Peur scowled and hefted his bow and arrow. That owl was so going down as soon as it hit the property line. Damned owls. He hated them. He just knew it was bringing the mail. Stupid wizarding mail. Stupid school letters. Stupid Hogwarts, and Salem, and any other stupid school that kept sending him stupid letters. Was it to much to ask to be left alone. Of course it was. No self-respecting wizard wouldn't want to go to school. That was what one of the teachers that came to visit him said, anyway. Well, as far as he was concerned, those schools could shove their letters up their arses. He wasn't filing his claws for _anyone_ any longer. He smirked as he released his arrow and the owl let out a screech and fell into the swamp. One stupid school down, he looked at the other various owls flying in from all directions, over a hundred more to go.

***

Morticia smiled as she fingered the only letter that seemed to make it past her son's wrath. Peur, of course, new nothing about the letter that had come through the mailbox while he was shooting down owls, and seeing as he had rid himself of all other invitations, there was really only this school to go to. Her eyes glinted as she fingered the Hogwarts seal and the stood to take the letter to her son. She was sure he would absolutely _love_ it.

End of Chapter

Muahahahahha!!!! FINISHED!!! Yeah. This chapter was about various events throughout Peur's childhood. The next chapter will start out his first year at Hogwarts, though I haven't decided if I will make it go chapter by chapter or have the while year in the one chapter. Well, I guess you all will find out when I get the next one out, huh? Also, I am sorry this chapter took longer than I intended. I had written over half of the chapter and then I read it and absolutely hated it and had to start all over. OH! And none of you sent me any kinky ideas! How unfair! I was going to start the naughtiness next chapter buuut…I guess not since no one told me what they would like to see… You'll all learn about why Peur looks the way he does soon, too. Anyway, send me reviews! I want to know how I did! No sending reviews that just saw, AWSOME! I loved it! UPDATE SOON! I hate messages where they only say to update soon. I can't update any sooner. The updates do not depend on me. They depend on the story! When the chapter has decided it's done, then it will be updated. Simple as that. I'd like reviews on what you readers would like to see in the story. Examples arrrreeeee…tell me events, items, and things dealing with sex. My beta reader just gave me some yummy ideas, I hope you guys do too! :P anyway, till later my little readers! Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. ^.^


End file.
